


A Night to Remember

by ArtifictionalIntelligence



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Masturbation, Pegging, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtifictionalIntelligence/pseuds/ArtifictionalIntelligence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being true loves produces a connection, and Emma feels Killian call to her only to find him in a very private moment. And then Killian gets ruthlessly bedded by the good Dark One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting a CS fic.
> 
> There’s no explicit verbal consent, though Killian does physically move to take Emma up on her offer. It’s not nice or sweet or loving. But I will respectfully suggest that it’s hot.

There had been a persistent pull at the edge of Emma’s consciousness for some time now. Killian. It started as a faint touch of awareness when they began dating. Emma had to think about Killian to touch the link then, but it was there. But after Emma became the Dark One and her magic was much more powerful, Emma felt echoes of Killian’s thoughts and feelings if they were intense enough. As a result, the Dark One knew how sad Killian was about her current state, and how committed he was to saving her from the darkness.

Tonight Killian wasn’t sad, however.  He was thinking very, very hard about Emma herself. And it was distracting. After several minutes, the Dark One broke her moratorium on calling the pirate—staying away was the best way to protect everyone from her, after all—planning to demand that he cease thinking so loudly immediately. But the phone rang through to voicemail once, twice, thrice, and the intensity of Killian’s thinking of her had gotten ridiculous now. The hell with it, the Dark One would just follow the feeling, poof to wherever Killian was.

She was startled to find herself in a dark- ship cabin?

“Emma,” Killian moaned. Was he injured? “Emma,” it came again, drawn out now. No, that was definitely the sound of someone pleasuring himself. The Dark One smirked and gestured at the hanging lantern. The light showed the pirate naked and masturbating furiously. Or, at least, he was for the split second it took him to register that he wasn’t alone.

“Emma!” the pirate squeaked in surprise, curling up on himself reflexively to be less exposed.

“Well, isn’t this interesting,” the Dark One purred.

“Emma, love, I- er-” Killian sputtered. “This isn’t what it looks like?”

The Dark One had to laugh at him for that. “Save it. I not only heard you moan my name but I could _feel_ you wanting me from across town.” That was not entirely accurate, but it was a harmless lie, and the shamed look that crossed the pirate’s face was entirely worth it.

“Er- I-"

“And what do I find but you stroking your slutty dick, moaning my name. You want me so badly, don't you Hook,” she said more than asked.

“Er.” His eyes darted around as he tried to think of how to answer, and god, that conflicted look was simply delicious.

“I bet that now that I’m here your hungry little dick is _aching_ just hoping I’ll touch it." When the pirate’s breath caught, the Dark One was sure.

The pirate was entirely flustered. “Er, what’s the right answer, love?”

“Don’t bother,” the Dark One said, the whip of command in her tone. “I can tell that you're so desperate you'll do anything to come. All you can think about is your aching, throbbing dick and how much you need me to touch you. A fingertip, perhaps. Maybe you're presumptuous enough to think you deserve my mouth."

“God, Emma, please,” Killian moaned.

The Dark One chuckled evilly. “You don’t deserve my mouth. You don’t even deserve my hand. No, Killian. You're going to hump my leg like the filthy animal you are."

The pirate was horrified. “Emma!”

“You can get on the floor and crawl over here and rub on my leg, or I can leave, Killian. It’s the only offer you’re getting from me.”

Killian moaned, but looked indecisive for only a split second before doing as he was told. Killian gripped the Dark One’s thigh with one hand and began to stroke himself against the smooth expanse of Emma’s shin and against the other. With two quick gestures the Dark One locked the door and soundproofed the room. Now they wouldn’t be disturbed. The pirate moved slowly at first, but sped up quickly, rocking his hips and moving his hand. Then he was coming, stuttering to a stop against the Dark One’s leg, his hot breath against Emma’s pussy making her twitch even through a layer of leather.

“God, Emma, I-” the pirate groaned.

“How ungrateful,” the Dark One cut him off.

“What? I-”.

“I let you _come_ , and the first words out of your mouth aren’t ‘Thank you,’” the Dark One sneered.

“Thank you,” the pirate blurted quickly.

“Not good enough,” was Emma’s sharp retort. “Now you’re going to have to show me how much you appreciate it with your tongue in all my holes."

“Fuck,” Killian moaned, in resignation or desire the Dark One neither knew nor cared. Emma had herself stripped with the flick of a wrist. Tangling her fingers in his hair, the Dark One dragged the pirate’s mouth to her pussy.

Killian made a startled little “Mmph” against her, and the Dark One tightened her grip.

“Now,” she commanded.

Killian moaned, and that was definitely desire, and began licking ravenously, using his whole mouth to make out with the Dark One’s cunt. Emma groaned at his eagerness more than anything, as the wildness of the pirate’s tongue everywhere was hot but not particularly effective. Fortunately, after several long moments the pirate settled in to suck and flick at her clit.

“Yes,” the Dark One hissed as she felt the pleasure start to build. “You’re almost a good boy,” she purred, answered by another moan. “Almost,” she insisted. “We’ll see how well you make me come.”

God, the pirate’s eating was desperate now, as if he needed Emma’s orgasm just as much, and the Dark One’s hips were twitching hard against the pirate’s eager mouth, wanting to fuck his face but unwilling to risk losing the contact with an injudicious movement. There it was, low in her gut, the beginnings of the orgasm, and she hovered deliciously on the edge for an achingly wonderful moment before coming hard. Emma had released the pirate for a split second as she came, and the site of Killian staring up at her, chest heaving, face soaked, made her _want_ all over again. 

She was turned around, gripping the pirate’s head again to shove it into her ass, in a split second. “Next,” was all she said.

“Emma,” came the muffled complaint.

“Just be grateful I’ve just showered and get to work,” the Dark One growled. A tentative lick against her hole made her twitch, then another. “For fuck’s sake, Hook, eat my ass like you mean it,” Emma demanded, rolling her hips back to give the pirate more access.

And there, oh- yes. Killian was licking intently now again just as before.

“Very good, Hook. I might just have to make you put your tongue up my ass on a regular basis.” Killian moaned into her, and god, that was hot. Soon she could feel her body opening up under the combined effects of insistent tonguing and saliva slickness, the pirate’s tongue beginning to slip inside. Between the sheer filthiness of it and the actual pleasure of the sensation, Emma felt herself getting closer, her second orgasm building faster than the first. She just needed a little bit more and reached down to rub her own clit. The Dark One came, hard.

Stepping away from the kneeling pirate on shaky legs, she turned to look down at him. Killian’s face was smeared with pussy and spit and his eyes were blown with arousal. Oh they were not done. Not by a longshot. She magicked up a bottle of Listerine and commanded, "Rinse."

“What?”

“You can’t very well lick my cunt again until you’ve washed your mouth out, Hook,” she replied sharply. “And don’t talk back to me.” Emma smiled to herself as the pirate scrambled to do as he was told.

When he had done it, the Dark One commanded, "Get on your back on the bed like a good little slut.”

Killian did, and his submission at last was truly delicious. Emma smiled as she climbed on top of the pirate. Then she began to prowl upward, planning to sit on his face, only to be distracted by the pirate’s hairy chest. She grinned ferally. “On second thought, I’m going to come all over your tits," she growled, and the pirate’s whole body shuddered in response.

Shifting upward until she was astride Killian’s upper chest, Emma brought her achingly erect clit against a small taut nipple, and they both sighed. The Dark One was almost too slick to get friction, but with a firm grip on the pirate’s chest and determined thrusting of her hips she managed. Titfucking the pirate was so damned good, not just as sensation but as a mindfuck. Killian just stared up at her, breathing hard, riveted. God, this was so good, so good- utterly delicious to have her enemy- ally- friend- lover- _Killian_ completely bent to her will and to the task of giving her pleasure.

That thought made her come so hard that blackness edged her vision for a split second. But she still was able to see the pirate lick his lips at the sight of her body contorting in orgasm. It lit her up once more and Emma had shifted the last little bit up to sit on Killian’s face just as soon as she could feel her legs, grabbing him by the hair and dragging his head up to eat her again. The pirate was just as ravenous as before, latching onto her clit like his life depended on it. Killian was so eager, slurping and moaning as he ate. The Dark One hadn’t really even come down completely from her previous orgasm. She came again very quickly.

Reveling in post-orgasm lassitude, the Dark One removed herself carefully from atop the pirate and stretched luxuriously, like a cat.

“Swan,” the pirate whined. “I’ve been so good, love. I made you come _four times_. Please.”

Emma laughed. “You think you deserve _anything_ from me?”

“No, not deserve,” he conceded. “But perhaps you could do it anyway?”

Killian was so hopeful and so desperate and, frankly, so delightfully covered in Emma’s wetness, face and chest, that the Dark One found herself _wanting_ to fuck him hard.

“I suppose I could be generous," she mused, shifting off him and wrapping her hand around his cock almost lazily.

Killian’s hips jerked like they’d been yanked by strings, and Emma chuckled. “Now there’s my good obedient boy. But don’t think it’s going to be easy. I’m going to torture you exactly the way a stupid slut like you deserves. You’re not going to get what you want until you are- completely- desperate and all you can think about is how much you need me."

“I’m there now,” the pirate groaned.

“No, my dear Hook. You’re nowhere yet.” Killian’s wide eyes and gulp of desire-terror were simply delightful. Emma began to tease him, watching his face with a hungry smile. She made achingly slow strokes for a few seconds, and then pulled away. She placed just her fingertips on the tip and kept them perfectly still for long moments, her eyes forbidding Killian from moving. She gripped lightly and gave quick strokes in a way that left him whimpering because it gave far too little friction. She closed her hand almost too tightly and stroked fast for a few seconds, then pulled away entirely. And then she started in again.

It took only a few repetitions for Killian to be mewling with need. “God, Emma, fuck me, please. I’ll do anything, just- god, I need to come.”

“Fuck you,” Emma said, only the slightest hint of a quotation mark. “Why that’s a _lovely_ idea.” She gestured at her crotch and instantly had a very not-insubstantial strap-on. She smiled evilly and growled, "I’m going to fill you full of my cock."

“But, I, er, what? In my-?” The pirate was terribly confused and clamped his legs together a little bit instinctively.  

The Dark One clicked her tongue. “Oh, not like that, silly boy.” Not yet, anyway. “Off the bed. On your knees.” The pirate whined but did as he was told. Coming to stand before him, Emma pressed the head of the toy to his lips and the pirate obediently took the tip inside. “That's right open up," she purred. His motions were awkward, but he went gamely to work, licking up the underside and doing his best to take the length of it.

“Good little cocksucker. Show me you want it,” the Dark One groaned. Those blue eyes staring up at her in complete devotion made her ache with wanting. Killian was moaning too, now, as ravenous as he’d been licking cunt, and soon Emma felt he’d done good work.

The Dark One pulled away, smiling almost fondly at him. “Alright, boy. I think you’ve earned some fucking. On your back.”

Killian did as he was told and Emma just looked at him for long moments, seeing his heaving chest and straining cock. A Dark One could get used to this. Joining him on the bed, she saw his eyes go wide.

“Aren’t you going to-” he began, eyes darting to the toy she still wore.

“Take it off?” she chuckled. “No.” She waved her hand again and it was well-lubricated. “I fuck you, or we don’t fuck at all.”

There was a long, long moment where the decision raced across his face. He furrowed his brow and opened and closed his mouth and bit his lip and then sighed, “Aye.” She knelt between his thighs and lined up the cock, then pressed inside little by little until it was in his ass up to the hilt. Emma began rolling her hips in a slow, easy motion, letting him get used to the feeling, letting the curve drag the tip of it across his prostate.

“Stroke yourself,” she commanded, and he obediently did as she kept filling him up steadily.

Soon he was breathing hard, twitching. “You're going to come for me, aren’t you?"

“Yes,” the pirate gasped, and Emma felt her own orgasm start between that and the base of the toy rubbing against her clit.

“Come, now,” she commanded as she exploded.

He did as he was told.

 


End file.
